


Brothers are dickbags. But you still kinda love them.

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, John's not actually in the thing just mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets home soaking wet after spending the day at John's house.</p><p>(It is 20 to 5 in the morning. This may not be my best idea.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers are dickbags. But you still kinda love them.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dave comes home one day, soaking wet. (From sweat? From rain? From apple juice? You decide!) He also seems quite testy. What's his dealio, Bro?

You are soaking wet and freezing your ass off. And now you've got to walk home like this. You'll warm up a bit on the way, but this still sucks dicks. You decide that John is an asshole. He's your best friend. But he's still an asshole. Does he really have to do all of the weird prank shit? Pranks are funny, sure. But that only applies to the first 50 times. You mess with your hair a bit, making sure it lies smooth. You turn a corner and of course there's a person from school there. And it's one of the douchebags too. You don't make eye contact as you pass him.

You arrive home after about 20 minutes and try the door to your apartment. It's locked. Of fucking course. You knock on the door and wait for Bro to answer. If he's gone out, you will actually kill him. You rethink that decision because if you murder your brother, you'll probably end up in prison. And you won't be able to cuddle him. You would never admit to enjoying cuddling. Never. You hear the door unlocking and then see it being opened by your brother.  
"Hey Dave. How was-" He stares at you. You can't see him staring because of his shades. But you can feel it. "Did you get lost on the way home and fall in a pond or something?"  
"Shut up." You duck under his arm and step inside. "Egbert thought it would be funny to have a bucket of water fall on my head."  
"Well he was right. You look a cat that got shoved in the bath. Drenched and pissed. It's hilarious." Why do you even put up with your brother? That question will never have an answer. "But a cat that wears shades and clothes." 

You walk away from him and pull off your shirt before going to get a towel.  
"You could have taken the rest off in here too. I wouldn't have minded." He says after you.  
"Fuck you." You say in response.  
"Buy me dinner first and I'll consider it." Was that supposed to be funny or something? You grab a towel before going into your room and stripping off the rest of your clothes. You dry yourself off and put on some pyjamas before grabbing your blanket and heading to the living room. You sit on the couch and wrap the blanket around yourself.

Bro walks over and sits next to you. "You do realize how cute you are when you're pissed off, right?" How dare he call you cute.  
"I am not cute Bro."  
"Yes you are. You're fucking adorable." He runs his fingers through your hair and messes it up. It stays there because it's wet.  
"I hate you." You try to get your hair right again.  
"No you don't." The most annoying thing is that he's right. He sneaks under your blanket, forcing you to share it with him. "Now tell the truth."  
You sigh, leaning against him a little. "I love you." You grumble.  
"I love you too, Davey." You whack him in the face and he laughs. He does not get away with calling you Davey. You lean your head on his shoulder, cuddling up to him a little. You are so filled with dislike towards him right now. He's still good to cuddle though. Even if you wouldn't admit it to anyone but yourself.


End file.
